


A chatfic was a mistake since i dont know how to write dialogue

by That-one-Valfrost-shipper (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That-one-Valfrost-shipper
Summary: I dont know how to write sorry :/





	1. Chapter 1

8:00 pm

Leo Valdez has invited Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and 8 others to chat!

Leo Valdez has named the chat- finally all of us in one place

Leo Valdez has changed Percy Jackson’s name to Aquaman  
Leo Valdez has changed Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano’s name to Queen  
Leo Valdez has changed Nico di Angelo’s name to Bat Wings  
Leo Valdez has changed Will Solace’s name to Sunny D  
Leo Valdez has changed Frank Zhang’s name to Beastboi  
Leo Valdez has changed Jason Grace’s name to Superman  
Leo Valdez has changed Thalia Grace’s name to Punk Rock  
Leo Valdez has changed Piper Mclean’s name to Beauty Queen  
Leo Valdez has changed Hazel Levesque’s name to Horse Girl  
Leo Valdez has changed Annabeth Chase’s name to Annabeth  
Leo Valdez has changed Calypso’s name to Sunshine  
Leo Valdez has changed Leo Valdez’s name to Flaming

Flaming: finally

Beauty Queen has joined the chat!

Beauty Queen: Why.

Flaming: did you not read the title or

Beauty Queen has left the chat!

Annabeth has joined the chat!

Annabeth: You didn't give me a nickname?

Flaming: you scare me

Annabeth: So you give Reyna a nickname, who is far scarier than me, but you don't give me one?

Flaming: do you want a nickname

Annabeth: It would be appreciated.

Flaming has changed Annabeth’s name to Building Buddy

Flaming: is that good

Building Buddy: It is adequate

Building Buddy has left the chat!

Flaming: now i have no one to talk to :(

Bat Wings has joined the chat!

Flaming: :D

Bat Wings has left the chat!

Flaming: :(

Flaming has left the chat!

=========

1:00 am

Snowflake: Leo~

Firebug: sorry, hes asleep right now

Snowflake: No you’re not

Firebug: no, but he is busy

Snowflake: Busy locking himself in his bunker and avoiding human contact?

Firebug: busy doing exactly that, yes

Snowflake: Leo :(

Firebug: i know you’re making puppy eyes at the screen right now 

Snowflake: Do you need me to fly over?

Firebug:...  
Firebug: please

Snowflake: I’ll be there in 15 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

9:52 am

Flaming has opened finally all of us in one place

Flaming: i am happy

Aquaman has joined the chat!

Aquaman: why

Flaming: am i not allowed to just be happy

Bat Wings has joined the chat!

Bat Wings: No

Flaming: do u come here just to insult me

Bat Wings: Perhaps

Aquaman: Leo why did u make a chatroom

Flaming: so i dont have to deal w having seperate chats with all y'all

Bat Wings: So why am I here

Flaming: cause if u werent then hazel would be upset

Bat Wings: You talk to Hazel??

Flaming: and frank suprisingly

Aquaman: but?? You guys hated eachother i thought??

Flaming: im just as surprised as you buddy

Aquaman: wait my question wasnt answered why are you happy?  
Flaming: i did answer it

Aquaman: u just asked another question

Bat Wings: And I said no.  
Bat Wings: Also my name sucks.

Flaming: nico is a pretty good name though

Aquaman: lol

Bat Wings: Valdez thats not what i meant

Flaming: aww :( here i was thinking we were on a first name basis :((((

Bat Wings: In your dreams Valdez

Flaming: sorry :// ur not in them ://

Sunshine has joined the chat!  
Queen has joined the chat!

Queen: I enjoy my nickname, very fitting

Sunshine: I dont think you-know-who would enjoy it if someone else was in your dreams, Leo :/

Flaming: shhhhhut ur face plz

Queen: Dont tell my girlfriend to shut up

Aquaman: you guys are dating??????

Sunshine: As of 2 hours ago, yes

Bat Wings: Cool

Flaming: took y'all long enough

Bat Wings: Why is it the apostrophe in y'all is the only punctuation you use?

Flaming: cause its important  
Flaming: but also congrats u 2

Aquaman: wait hold on who is this you-know-who???

Queen: I was wondering that as well

Flaming: cali i regret telling you anything

Sunshine: you love me 

Flaming: do i  
Flaming: do i really

Bat Wings: you’re avoiding the topic

Flaming has left the chat

==========

 

10:25 am

Firebug: how do i tell my friends that im dating an immortal being again

Snowflake: I dont know how to help you

Firebug: Jack plz

Snowflake: cant u just say it?

Firebug: i dont want them to act the same way they did when calypso and i were dating  
Firebug: where they just kinda look at us waiting for us to break up  
Firebug: like they know that it wont work out because they know me

Snowflake: It wasnt your fault. Ur break-up with Calypso was mutual.  
Snowflake: And i wont let go of you that easily  
Snowflake: Ill throw away the recipt so you cant return me

Firebug: wouldnt dream of it  
Firebug: btw hows your guardianship going

Snowflake: I think i need a vacation

Firebug: that bad

Snowflake; I mean, i love being with the kids, I visit Jamie and Sophie pretty often

Firebug: but

Snowflake: no one decided to tell me how formal the spirit world was  
Snowflake: i mean, for the majority of my life i just kinda traveled around  
Snowflake: but apperently spirit groups separate and theres just  
Snowflake: politics

Firebug: ouch

Snowflake: anyhow, theres supposed to be a formal event at some important spirit’s place blah blah  
Snowflake: and apperently the guardians were *formally* invited to come and North or course wants to go and he got Tooth and Sandy to agree so they’re dragging Bunny and me along

Firebug: when you say formal event

Snowflake: i cant go in barefoot with ratty pants, no  
Snowflake: but anyway, i was wondering if you would maybe possibly come with me? So i dont have to suffer alone????

Firebug: literally all my clothing i own is covered in oil stains

Snowflake: North is providing me with “decent attire” im sure we can find something your size

Firebug: in the elves section maybe

Snowflake: You are the perfect height for hugging

Firebug: blah

Snowflake: and the guardians (north) are pretty excited to meet you

Firebug: u talk about me 

Snowflake: North has taken to calling you his future son-in-law

Firebug: what

Snowflake: like “when will i meet my future son-in-law?”  
Snowflake: so, like, apparently i was simultaneously adopted by all of the guardians??

Firebug: i have no good response

Snowflake: :q  
Snowflake: I made it awkward sorry

Firebug: no its just  
Firebug: they dont even know me

Snowflake: They will absolutley adore you  
Snowflake: If you want to meet them that is

Firebug: i mean  
Firebug: i can go if you want me to be there

Snowflake: Do you need me to pick you up?

Firebug: when is this event exactly

Snowflake: a month from tomorrow

Firebug: ok  
Firebug: ill go  
Firebug: just to keep u company

Snowflake: YES!!  
Snowflake: you wont regret it i swear

Firebug: ill see u then if not much sooner

Snowflake: yeah, i have guardian buisness

Firebug: have fun 

Snowflake: blah

==========

10:54

Flaming has joined the chat!

Horse lover 13: I WILL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS IF NECESSAREY

Sunny D: all i said was that pineapple was good on pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive my inability to write :/
> 
> and the bad spelling


	3. Chapter 3

Flaming: what happened while i was away

Sunny D: Leo please send help

Horse lover 13: LEO IF YOU EVEN TGHINK ABOUT HELPING THIS HEATHEN I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN

Flaming: thats fair  
Flaming: will the bunker door is open

Sunny D: thank you for my life

Horse lover 13: BETRAYAL

Beastboi: Hazel if going to kill you Valdez

Flaming: good

Sunny D: no

Flaming: let me die in peace  
Flaming: haze the bunker door is open

Sunny D: THATS WHERE IM HIDING

Flaming: then close the door

Beastboi: wait youre not in the bunker?

Flaming: for once

Beastboi: where are you???

Flaming: that information does not affect the near future so it doesnt matter  
Flaming: it does affect my future in a month but anyway

Horse lover 13: what happens in a month?

Flaming: i am being lovingly dragged to what i hope is considred a party and not like a ball 

Beastboi: I would question this but i dont want to know

==========  
11:27 am

Nico di Angelo: no seriously what

Calypso: its really not my place to say

Nico di Angelo: but you are teasing him about it??

Percy Jackson: spill the beanz

Nico di Angelo: its not anything bad right?

Calypso: no. and i shouldnt violate leo’s privacy and trust in me

Percy Jackson: aww :(((

Calypso: im sure he will maybe tell you in his own time

Nico di Angelo: im not sure i like the use of the word maybe

=========

11: 40 am

Horse lover 13: YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED

Beastboi: oh my gods

Sunny D: welp i lived a good life

Flaming: have fun getting killed lmao

Horse lover 13: VALDEZ YOU TOO

Flaming: sound swell

Sunny D: LEO SHE FOUND ME

Flaming: press f to pay respects  
Flaming: f

Beastboi: f

Sunny D: tell my boyfriend i love him

Flaming: oof

Sunny D has left the chat

Flaming: he ded

Horse lover 13: youre next

Beastboi: bye Valdez it was nice knowing you

Flaming: dont lie to me

Horse lover 13: wait youre not at the bunker where are you

Flaming: ;)))

Beastboi: hiding in a tree somewhere probably

Flaming: frank why

Horse lover 13: found you

Flaming: ah shit

Flaming has been disconnected

Beastboi: f

=========

 

12: 02 pm

Bat Wings: Hazel you better not have killed my boyfriend

Horse lover 13: Will is still alive

Bat Wings: and Valdez?

Horse lover 13: I plead the fifth

Flaming has been reconnected!

Flaming: dying was painful  
Flaming: you know what else is painful  
Flaming: being hit in the guts with shiny rocks

Horse lover 13: Justice has been restored

Bat Wings: im not going to ask

Beastboi: please dont


	4. Chapter 4

1:15pm

Aquaman: I am going to kill someone it will happen

Beastboi: whats wrong?

Aquaman: prophecy  
Aquaman: i cant beilieve this

Flaming has joined the chat!

Flaming: im like 2 seconds away from tears

Beauty Queen: wait what

Flaming: please let there be someone else who fits the description of a fire weilder

Superman: you got chosen to go on a quest?

Flaming: forcefully chosen  
Flaming: and guess who my buddy is

Superman: do i want to know

Aquaman: its me

Superman: i am so sorry

Beauty Queen: Who’s the third?

Aquaman: apparently someone who we’ll gain later  
Aquaman: Rachel’s prophecy said something about frozen hands maybe blah blah blah i didnt pay attention

Flaming: welp

=========

1:37 pm

Firebug: JACK

Snowflake: you are either excited, angry, scared, or a combo  
Firebug: YOURE IN A PROPECY THAT I AM ALSO IN

Snowflake: explain plz

Firebug: our oracle had a propecy containing me percy and a frozen spirit with hands of frost and that just so happens describe you pretty well because your hands are constantly FREEZING

Snowflake: huh  
Snowflake: well then  
Snowflake: this is new  
Snowflake: do i come over there or-

Firebug: where are you now

Snowflake: Burgess visiting the kids

Firebug: tell them i say hi  
Firebug: but i think were going to meet up anyway because thats the general direction were heading in

Snowflake: cool  
Snowflake: i cant wait to see you :)  
Snowflake: also who is Percy

Firebug: the water bender

Snowflake: i see  
Snowflake: when are you leaving

Firebug: tomorrow morning

Snowflake: ok.   
Snowflake: Ill see you in a few days!

===========

1:56pm

Beauty Queen: wait whats the quest

Aquaman: Hera lost some important peacock and wants us to return it  
Aquaman: i think i wasnt really paying attention


	5. Chapter 5

3:06 pm

Flaming: we live

Building buddy: Are you and Percy alright?

Flaming: define alright  
Flaming: cause if it means not dead  
Flaming: then we are spectacular

Building buddy: You’ve been absent for 2 days

Flaming: kinda hard to get service in the middle of nowhere buddy

Aquaman has joined the chat!

Aquaman: why didnt you tell me  
Aquaman: Leo cmon i thought we were friends

Flaming: to be fair i didnt tell piper either

Beauty Queen has joined the chat!

Beauty Queen: didnt tell me what

Flaming: ah  
Flaming: well  
Flaming: perce dont spoil this for me

Aquaman: im getting whiplash from when i was on a quest with Hazel and Frank  
Aquaman: this isnt fair

Flaming: how do u think i felt aboard the argo

Aquaman: oh  
Aquaman: uh

Flaming: all of y’all were too busy with each other so i was mostly kept out of things  
Flaming: how do you think that feels

Building buddy: are you two texting each other while right next to each other?

Aquaman: no  
Aquaman: im out here with our third party member

Beauty Queen: who is it??

Flaming has left the chat!

Aquaman: ummmm

Aquaman has left the chat!

Beauty Queen: wow

Building buddy: Well that isnt suspicious

=========

3:28 pm

Katara: why dont you want them to know

Zuko: im not ready for people to act the same way they acted when i was with calypso  
Zuko: like they knew i wasnt good enough for her.

Katara: im sorry

Zuko: and like  
Zuko: i dont know how theyll take it  
Zuko: cause im pretty sure they all think im straight  
Zuko: and its not like i have the best experience in coming out  
Zuko: so anyway

Katara: thats rough buddy

Zuko: .....  
Zuko: *breathe in*  
Zuko: BOI

Katara: also your boyfriend is talking to a squirell is that normal

Zuko: does he sound agitated and does the air feel cold around you

Katara: uh  
Katara: yes

Zuko: then yes


	6. Chapter 6

Writing this was a mistake cause i have no clue how to write so,,, yeah.

If anyone wants to steal this idea feel free.


End file.
